


Scary Movie

by livingthroughchoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, autumn prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingthroughchoices/pseuds/livingthroughchoices
Summary: Maxwell and June watch a scary movie.





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot from my list of Autumn Prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: livingthroughchoices.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’ve been weirdly quiet, Maxwell.” Drake raised an eyebrow. “Excited for your date tonight?” he teased.

“For the last time, it’s NOT a date. June and I are–”

“Just friends, yeah, yeah.” Drake rolled his eyes.

“Maxwell, I have to say it’s fairly obvious you chose to watch a scary movie with her so she would get scared and hug you.” Liam said with an amused grin.

“Oh, Maxwell, please protect me! I’m so scared and you’re so chivalrous!” mocked Drake in a high-pitched voice.

Maxwell couldn’t help laughing at this, and he was joined by his two friends.

Liam clapped his back. “Well, best of luck on your not-date, then.”

“Yeah, I look forward to not hearing about it later,” joked Drake. 

* * *

Despite his protestations to his friends, Maxwell felt jittery in the hour leading up to his… friendly hangout. He fiddled with the cushions on his sofa and took 20 minutes choosing a bowl for the popcorn. He fidgeted on his toes while waiting for the popcorn in front of the microwave, checking his phone every few seconds – she would be here any minute.

The microwave and the doorbell went off almost in unison. Overwhelmed, he snatched the popcorn out and went to get the door, still holding the hot bag. He yanked the door open.

“Hey there!” June was beaming at the door, holding a thermos. “I brought my famous hot chocolate!”

Her smile got even wider, then fell. “Um, Maxwell? Are you okay? Your face is all red.”

His hands were so hot, he’d started sweating. “I’m fine, I just–” Hoping to stop the burning, he tried juggling the bag from hand to hand, dropping it on the floor.

June giggled, picking the bag up. “Were you burning your hands the whole time?”

Maxwell’s mouth dropped in mock offense. “Little Blossom, you wound me! Clearly was keeping the popcorn warm with my heating powers.”

“Oh, clearly,” June replied as Maxwell led the way to his room.

“I thought we’d watch it here, ‘cause the TV’s bigger and the sofa’s more comfortable and–”

“Sounds good,” said June, throwing herself down on the sofa. “Come onnn! The Overlook waits for no one!” She pat the spot next to her, eyes sparkling. 

He dumped the popcorn on the bowl and plopped down next to her. Somehow, he felt even more nervous than before.

He pressed play.

* * *

“… Maxwell? Everything okay?”

He’d gotten more and more quiet as the movie went on, uncharacteristically so. His silence made June glance sideways, only to find him with his thumbs covering his ears and the rest of the fingers covering his eyes. He would occasionally peek out of the gaps in his fingers. Every time he did that, he’d flinch.

She paused it. “Wait… Are you scared?”

“No!” he said, though his hands hadn’t moved.

“Maxwell…” She couldn’t help a small laugh escaping her. “It’s okay if you are, it’s a scary movie.”

She took his hands away from his face, letting herself linger for a moment longer than necessary.

“It’s not!”

“Scary? Yeah, it is, it–”

“It’s not okay!”

June’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

Maxwell mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?”

“I said, it’s stupid.”

“Come on, Maxwell! You know you can tell me!” She took his hand deliberately now. It was sweaty, which she found oddly endearing.

“This was not how this was supposed to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” He sighed and looked down at their hands, racing through his next sentence, “ _You-_ were-the-one-who-was-supposed-to-get-scared-so-I-could-comfort-you-and-we-could-cuddle.”

There was a small awkward pause, which to Maxwell felt longer than the movie.

“Well,” said June seriously, “there’s an easy solution to that, isn’t there?”

Maxwell looked up, hopeful. “There is?

“Sure! _I’ll_ comfort _you_ and we’ll cuddle anyway.”

She was smiling sweetly. Maxwell’s heart thundered in his chest.

“June, you’re a genius! Please protect me from the creepy twins!”

He dove toward her waiting arms and she immediately squeezed him. She hesitated before running her hands through his hair.

“Alright, now that I’m safe, shall we keep going, Lady June?”

She nodded and pressed play.

* * *

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?”

Throughout the rest of the move, they’d gradually gotten more and more comfortable with each other, so that by now they were completely tangled in each other. Maxwell was now the big spoon and was caressing her hair.

“It wasn’t, thanks to my lady in shining armor.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and froze.

She looked up at him. Although she’d noticed his freckles before, she’d never been close enough to count them. They looked in each other’s eyes, both serious, for once.

She brushed her lips with his and then went to pull back, unsure whether she’d read the signals right. Before she could move away, he pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. He was shyer than she would have expected, barely parting his lips, until she pushed with her tongue.

He let his tongue slide against hers at that point and the kiss became more frantic. They tongues swirled together and she grazed his lip with her teeth. He groaned, his hand traveling to her lower back.

They parted, gasping for air.

“I was really, reaaally hoping that would happen tonight. There. I can finally say it!” Maxwell pumped his fist, ecstatic. 

June giggled, kissing down his neck toward his collarbone. He inhaled sharply.

“So about those heating hands of yours…” she murmured against his skin.


End file.
